


Heart Thief

by fairyeyes



Category: Digimon Adventure Zero Two | Digimon Adventure 02
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fairyeyes/pseuds/fairyeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Technically, it’s impossible to steal someone’s heart.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Heart Thief

Heart Thief  
By LilyChan

 

 

Technically, it’s impossible to steal someone’s heart. That’s what Ken concluded. To literally steal someone’s heart, you’ll have to reach into their chest when they least expect it and have brute strength to pull it out of their bodies. You then have to clean up the mess you created during the process of the act.

Ken was always such a practical person. He never really ‘used’ his imagination on frivolous things.

Leave it to Daisuke to have his imagination on overdrive. The two were virtually opposites. Ken had only known guilt whilst Daisuke knew only silliness. One would never expect the two to be as close as they were. Ken didn’t either.

Even after what he did in the Digital World.

“Bah, stop thinking about the past, Ken! It’s not good for your health!”

“You’re making that up.”

He would be lying if he said that he didn’t enjoy Daisuke’s company.

The blue-haired one would listen to the brunet’s ramblings with general interest but Daisuke would always end up including him to talk – even if he didn’t want to. Despite his dislike of rambling, he talked just for Daisuke and barely anyone else unless he sought them himself.

He felt something strange in his heart – like it was about to burst.

“There’s nothing wrong, Ichijouji-san,” said Kido Jyou, the would-be physician after Ken described his symptoms. “Believe me; I know when you’re sick. That’s a different kind of sickness.”

Ken never imagined that he was in love. Who knew that having your heart ‘stolen’ meant falling in love?


End file.
